Meme
by SunDragon27
Summary: Well these have been popping up and i wanted to do one. Plus inside is the reason its taking me so long to update my story Dragons Together. Sorry fellow fanfictioners!


**Meme**

**So I saw a bunch of these showing up so I thought I'd do one, first cuz it looked fun and second to explain why its taking me forever to update my story Dragons Together. So I write my chapters usually on my iPod touch and then send it to my email and then touch it up a little and then post it. But I did a really stupid thing and changed the password to it really late and night and the next day I couldn't remember for the life of me what the password was. But I kept guessing anyway and disabled it to where I had to plug it into my itunes to fix it. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that my brother in law changed our whole computer and my itunes is somewhere inside it. Now I have to wait for him to come over and find it. So until then I have a lost itunes and an ipod in a coma. Its all very frustrating and its hard to live for so long without my music. So people please bear with me. That's why its taking me so long. But enjoy this in the meantime. :)**

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?  
**Im a short, blonde, hopeless romantic girl who loves to read, watch tv and movies, hang out with friends and day dream.

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?  
**Well I can get obsessed with something really fast so when I got obsessed with Harry Potter I looked up some fanfictions about it. Mostly about Hermione and Ron cause I love romance. When I would get obsessed with other things like Xiaolin Showdown I found this website and absolutely loved it. I always made up my own stories in my head about characters and pairings and loved to do it so I just asked why not actually do it? So I did. :)

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?  
**Well like I've previously stated I love romance so it usually always has some kind of flirting in them. I'll do humor too but its mostly romance.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?  
**I always write the same pairings. Im a total RaiKim fan cuz hello they belong together and I write Scorpius and Rose too for the same reason. I haven't written enough stories to really have do different characters but I think I will. Right now its mostly Raimundo cuz he's the best ever.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?  
**My most popular fanfic is probably Dragons Togethers just because it's the longest one I've written so far. But I think its also because it has RaiKim in in and Raimundo is the main character and he's pretty darn awesome. :)

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?  
**Hmm…I think either Dragons Together or Need Someone. I cant wait to get all of Dragons Together posted and Need Someone was my first one and I really like it.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?  
**I guess mostly easy. I'll just get an idea that flows right out into a perfect story. But sometimes I have to think of something really cool and interesting to keep the readers attention. Like Dragons Together, you guys are for in a big surprise.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.  
**Favorite Characeters: Raimundo, in Xiaolin Showdown which is my latest obsession. And definitely RaiKim cuz they belong together and are so cute.

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?  
**I hate it when they will make a character sound like a jerk or a total wimp to make another character get together with another one. Especially with Rai. He is so cool and they cant make him a jerk just so they can get Kimiko with another character like an OC or Omi or Clay. (Even though I love Clay and Omi, they just don't belong with Kimiko) And I also don't like it when they pair Raimundo with another character. It just doesn't work so people should stop doing it! I also really hate slash flicks. Like Chack, im sorry but I don't see how that's even possible. Just…no.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?  
**Not really. I think the only thing I could be guilty for is having characters flirt with each other that don't actually get together. Cuz I mean people just flirt with each other, especially friends so I could do that but never actually have characters get together that don't belong.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?  
**My first fandom was Harry Potter with Scorpius and Rose and yes I still like to participate in it cuz I still love that pairing.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.  
**RaiKim! Come on guys they are to two most perfect characters in the show and Raimundo is my absolute favorite. He has the best element and had the best personality. He and Kimiko totally belong together and it's so easy to get them together in so many ways. I love the show and love the pairing!

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?  
**I don't think I really have one. My style I suppose would be always having the romance but never forgetting the action and adventure that makes a story good. I guess I don't really know what you mean by style.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?  
**Yes, of course! I will read anything that has to do with my favorite pairings cuz once again hopeless romantic. But I also love it when theres action and a good plot. But usually if it doesn't have some kind of romance in it somewhere in the story then I wont read it. Its kinda sounds very specific but people are usually good at putting some kind of pairing into their action packed stories. I have read stories that are friendship based cuz you could pretend its some kind of romance or just because its really cue.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.  
**I really don't think there's anything I'd write that I couldn't put up. Unless it was completely cheesy or something like that. Otherwise most my stories would be up.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?  
**As long as its constructive criticism, I have no problem with it. It really does help to make you a better writer which I want to become so I will ask readers opinions on certain things all the time. But I don't want people to be mean either. So if they don't like something at all then they don't need to review. If they have a suggestion for me then I'd love to hear it.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?  
**Really when Im writing it doesn't matter whats going on around me. Like I've said I write my chapters on my ipod usually cuz I can take it around with me to like school and stuff. When I get an idea or an inkling to write I want to do it right then and there. Of course when I listen to music sometimes it gives me an idea. But I get ideas from everywhere too.

**18. What inspires you?  
**Songs, the actual show I base my fanfictions on, real life experiences, and well other fanfictions. Sometimes when I read others there will be a small little thing that I can make a whole story out of. So thanks fellow fanfictioners. :)

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?  
**Fanfiction gives me a great way to get out my ideas for pairings and makes me happy to find different ways for things to come out. And it also lets me practice my writing. Fanfiction is a good hobby of mine and I hope to keep it up.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.  
**Tag! You're it! That's right, you! You with the face! YOU! No, not you, the guy behind you. That's right, you! :)


End file.
